Una Historia Mejor
by Ivm
Summary: En ese instante volví a la realidad estaba lloviendo, y yo sentada en el columpio que nos conocimos... Sasusaku UA


Aún seguía corriendo bajo la lluvia, todavía no había señales de ti, quizás no fue la mejos opción haberte seguido pero tenía que encontrarte y arreglar las cosas.**  
**

Seguía cayendo agua por mis mejillas pero ahora eran de un sabor salado, no se cuanto tiempo llevo llorando y tampoco se en cuanto voy a parar, lo único que se es que siento el pecho hueco, como si en donde debiera ir mi corazón no hubiese nada.

Eh llegado de nuevo al mismo lugar donde años atrás nos conocimos, a esos antiguos columpios de aquel parque lleno de árboles de cerezos.

Me siento en uno de estos y sigo llorando ya no se en que pensar, hasta que algunos recuerdos llegan a mi mente, estábamos los dos, como hace unos cinco años teníamos diez, éramos felices sin problemas y jugábamos a tirarnos en las hojas caídas, era otoño.

Lugo viene uno mas reciente de cómo unas dos semanas, estábamos en el colegio, el tenía la mano de una chica mientras esta se iba acercando cada vez mas a su boca, recuerdo que no quise ver esa escena y huí, mientras sentía como el gritaba mi nombre, no volvimos a hablar mas hasta hoy, casi dos semanas estuve evitándolo.

Siento que alguien me abraza por detrás, sacándome así de mis pensamientos, no me sorprendo ya que se quien es.

Lamento haberme ido así, pero temía que me dijeras que no y perdiéramos nuestra amistad- Esto lo decía en mi oído, se notaba muy nervioso.

Un último recuerdo vuelve, era de la conversación que habíamos tenido hace horas atrás.

¿Saku, por qué me has estado evitando?- Estaba nerviosa no pensé que me esperaría a la salida del colegio, me mordí el labio inferior.

¿Podemos hablar?- Al ver que intentaba escapar me tomo del brazo, solo pude asentir y así nos dirigimos a unas bancas que estaban cerca del colegio.

¿De que quieres hablar?- Le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

Quiero que sepas que esa chica con la que me viste es solo - No lo quiero escuchar, no lo quiero saber - Una amiga.

¿Qué?, pero entonces ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ustedes estaban? Y - Puso un dedo en mi boca así callándome.

Ya te lo dije, es solo una amiga y me ayudaba para… - Su rostro se puso de un tono carmín…

En ese instante volví a la realidad estaba lloviendo, y yo sentada en el columpio que nos conocimos y tú me abrazabas por detrás hablándome al oído.

No te estoy pidiendo que contestes mi pregunta - Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello - Solo te pido que no perdamos nuestra amistad.

Sabes que eso jamás pasaría - Tome una de sus frías manos - Te quiero demasiado como para separarme de ti - Le dije mientras sonreía y apretaba un poco mas su mano, sentí como sonreía sobre mi hombro - Y ¿Sabes algo? - Me miro con cara de duda - Desde hoy crearemos una historia mejor, juntos los dos - Le sonreí.

¿Me estas diciendo que… - Me gire y le di un corto beso en los labios.

¿Eso lo responde? - Dije con voz inocente.

El solo me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios y me volvió a besar, pero este fue más largo y mucho mas tierno, no nos importo estarnos mojando bajo la lluvia y mucho menos que la gente parara a vernos, ya nada de eso era importante, ya que al fin estábamos felices y juntos.

Recordé las últimas palabras de la conversación anterior a esta.

Ya te lo dije, es solo una amiga y me ayudaba para… - Su rostro se puso de un tono carmín - Poder expresar mis sentimientos por ti - Si antes la cara de un tono carmín ahora parecía camión de bomberos, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que decía y estaba a punto de decir.

Bueno es que tu… me… gustas y… te quería preguntar… si ¿quisieras… pololear conmigo? - Miro mi rostro sorprendido para luego salir corriendo.

Sonreí al recordarlo y él al notarlo se separo mirándome con duda.

¿Sabes? Creo que debo contestarte algo - No quitaba su cara de duda me hizo sonreír - Yo si quiero, si quiero pololear contigo Sasuke - Sentí mi cara hirviendo.

Gracias - Luego tomo mi mano para salir corriendo en busca de un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia.

Quizás desde ahora si sería una historia mejor.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fic espero que les haya gustado (:  
**


End file.
